


Dare Me, Bare Me, Wear Me Out

by letmetellyouaboutmyfeels



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels
Summary: There are rumors about a vampire living up in the castle. Amy Preston's determined to get to know her. Intimately.
Relationships: Jessica Logan/Amy Preston
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Dare Me, Bare Me, Wear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/184071837408/prompt-amy-wearing-a-sheer-plunge-neck-ballgown

“Where are you going?” Lucy asked, frowning as she paused in the middle of her writing.

“Out,” Amy said vaguely.

“…in that dress.”

“Yes, why not?”

Lucy pointedly looked through the window, out at the darkening sky. “Because it’s supposed to storm, that’s why. Take a coat.”

“I’m sure it’ll just blow past us,” Amy replied.

“But–”

“See ya!”

She fled out the door before her sister could demand to know what was going on.

Look, it was a little hard to explain to one’s sister that one was wearing a plunge-neck gown in order to walk through the rain (please, please let it rain) to the rather imposing castle up the mountain. Lucy would want to know what kind of insane idea that was supposed to be, and that would mean explaining that Amy had a very embarrassing crush on the rumored-to-be-more-than-human woman who lived in the castle, one Lady Jessica.

If there was anything terrifying or immortal about Lady Jessica, her ex-lover Wyatt certainly wasn’t telling (and Amy had pestered him for details every time he’d stopped by the house, which was a lot lately). All anyone knew was that her family had owned the castle for some time, that she rarely left it, and that there was something oddly mesmerizing about her that couldn’t possibly be normal human attractiveness.

Well, human or fairy or something else, Amy thought Lady Jessica was the most beautiful person she’d ever met. She’d seen her on market days, when Lady Jessica would come down from the castle wearing a large hat and gloves, every inch of her skin shaded from the sun, and she’d always stopped by Amy’s stall to talk to her, giving her a sly smile that curled up one corner of her mouth, touching the back of Amy’s hand gently, and insisting on Amy calling her “just Jess, please, Miss Preston” as her brown eyes had stared straight into Amy’s like she could see through every layer of her.

Flynn, the other guy who kept stopping by the house (and Amy had noticed he was stopping by the house when Wyatt was there and hmmm…) told Amy that if she wanted answers then just ask the woman, for crying out loud, if you want something go get it.

Bold words from a man who had yet to ask Lucy if he could so much as kiss her hand but, whatever. If Jess wasn’t going to make a move after three months’ worth of market days, Amy was going to take matters into her own hands.

So here she was, determinedly getting soaked in the rain, in her nicest dress, trudging up the hour or so walk to the castle, until she was properly wet and shivering all over and the gown was sheer and plastered to her skin.

The castle didn’t look quite so imposing up close. Amy could see the areas where it needed repairs, and that there was the flicker of light coming from one of the upper windows.

Thunder rolled overhead, and Amy didn’t have to fake her desperation as she banged on the door.

Oh, crap. Amy quickly arranged herself against the wall, draping the skirts of her dress, and trying to get her hair to spill artfully over her shoulders despite being dripping wet.

The castle door opened a moment later, revealing Jess in a pale blue silk dress, her hair carefully piled away from her face, her eyes widening slightly when she saw who it was.

“C-could you p-please let me in?” Amy asked, her teeth genuinely chattering. She batted her eyelashes. Lightning flashed and she shrank against the wall. “I’m s-so lost and scared. I can’t get back home in this weather.”

Jess looked like she was disbelieving, exasperated, and amused all at once. “Of course. You must be freezing.”

She opened the door wider and Amy scuttled in. She wasn’t actually scared of thunderstorms, but hey, a little embellishment never hurt anyone.

Once she was inside, she saw that the place was rather dark, with only a few candles here and there to light it, creating long and twisted shadows.

Jess came up behind her, placing her hands gently on Amy’s shoulders to guide her down the hallway. “Your skin is like ice, you poor thing.”

Amy preened.

Jess’s skin was rather cold as well, something Amy had noticed before, but she didn’t mind in the slightest so long as Jess kept her hands on her. 

“I’ll get a fire started for you,” Jess said as she guided her into what looked like it had once been a dining room, and then through to a library.

“Perhaps you could draw up a bath?” Amy asked, leaning back against Jess. “If it’s not too much trouble?” She looked up at Jess through her lashes.

Jess blinked at her. “You want me to draw you a bath.”

“Oh, yes, I really should get out of these wet clothes, wouldn’t you say?” Amy toyed with the top button of her dress.

Jess stared at her for another moment, and then something seemed to click into place, and the look that slid into her eyes was both amused and predatory. In the dim, twisting light, her eyes looked black.

“Well, of course.” Jess’s hands moved down Amy’s arms to her hips, holding her against Jess with a supernatural strength. Ohhh fuck yes. “I couldn’t possibly let you stay in such a state.” Her hand slid across Amy’s stomach, toying with the wet fabric.

“I’m sure I’ll do whatever I can to repay you for your kindness,” Amy murmured, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

“Repayment?” Jess murmured, her hand on Amy’s stomach pinning her in place as her other hand came up to gently brush the wet strands of hair out of Amy’s face. “I could never ask that of such a sweet thing like you. Don’t you know it’s dangerous to offer yourself up to dark creatures that live in castles? Something could take advantage of you.”

Amy’s gaze fell to Jess’s mouth, where too-sharp teeth lurked. “What if I wanted to be taken advantage of?”

Jess took Amy’s chin in her hand, tilting it up, exposing her throat. Amy shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold. “I’d say you’re playing a dangerous game, my dear.”

“But I’d be so very sweet to you.” Amy pulled away with a great effort, still twirling her hair around her fingers, ‘accidentally’ brushing along the swell of her breasts. “I could cook or clean or… anything you wanted of me.”

“Anything?” Jess raised an eyebrow, her mouth twitching in amusement.

“Anything,” Amy replied breathily, biting her lip.

Jess looked torn between slamming Amy down onto the floor and ending this game here and now, or asking Amy if she’d lost her mind. “I’ll get that bath ready. You just stay here.”

Amy seated herself in front of the dead fireplace. Of course Jess would have no use for fire or warmth, but Amy did wish it was on, since it was awfully drafty in this castle. There were plenty of books around, on all kinds of subjects, and Amy vaguely remembered Flynn saying something about Jess letting him use the library from time to time.

Jess returned a minute or two later, so silently that Amy didn’t realize until she turned around and saw her, yelping in surprise.

“Did I startle you?” Jess asked, her eyes gleaming.

 _Hhhnnggghhh_ , Amy thought.

“Only a little,” she said out loud.

“The bath is ready, right this way.”

Jess took her hand, linking their fingers as she led Amy through some dark rooms to what looked like the master.

“Is this… your room?” Amy eyed the rather large and luxurious looking bed.

“But of course.” Jess turned, stepping up to her. “You don’t mind, do you?” Her fingers lightly stroked Amy’s throat.

“Not at all,” Amy replied, struggling to breathe. God yes this was gonna be the best night of her life.

“Let me help you with those buttons. Your fingers must be stiff from cold.” Jess began undoing the buttons on the front of Amy’s dress, her fingers brushing against Amy’s breasts.

Amy just about swooned. “Thank you.”

Jess gently pushed the dress off Amy’s shoulders, her hands sliding over Amy’s arms and stomach to assist before taking Amy’s hand and helping support her as Amy stepped into the tub.

Amy sank into the delicious warm water, resting her head on the lip, and heard rustling behind her. “My lady?”

“I told you, Miss Preston, just call me Jess.”

“Then call me Amy.”

“Amy, then.” Jess reappeared in her line of vision, now wearing nothing but a thin shift.

Amy sat up. Oh, God, Jess was _beautiful_. “You changed.”

“I can’t get my dress all splashed as I wash your hair now, could I?” Jess replied, kneeling down. The fabric clung to Jess’s curves and Amy could see everything, her throat going dry.

“Tip your head back,” Jess murmured. “There’s a good girl.”

Amy shivered.

“You do like being good for me, don’t you, my sweet?” Jess asked, starting to work the shampoo through Amy’s hair, gently massaging her scalp.

Nnggghh that felt good. Amy sank deeper into the water, her eyes fluttering closed.

Jess tugged sharply on her hair and Amy’s hips jerked reflexively, heat spreading through her like wildfire. “I asked you a question, Amy,” Jess drawled, her sharp teeth flashing in the moonlight.

Okay, so that was possibly the hottest thing ever. “Yes,” Amy choked out. “Yes, I like being good for you.”

Jess smiled at her and went back to gently washing Amy’s hair. Amy’s eyes opened to slits, and she looked across the room–to see that there was a large mirror directly across from them.

Only Amy was in the mirror. It looked like an invisible ghost was washing her hair.

Jess followed her gaze, smirking. If Amy’d had any doubts about her hostess’s nature, they were gone now. “Interesting, isn’t it?” Jess noted.

Her hand slid down the front of Amy’s body, disappearing under the water, finally–oh God–cupping Amy’s breast. In the mirror, it looked like Amy was arching up for no reason other than her own wantonness.

Jess rolled Amy’s nipple between her fingers and Amy moaned, watching in the mirror as her body writhed apparently unprompted, her hands gripping the edges of the tub. “So needy,” Jess murmured. “Look at you. You look quite desperate, my dear.”

Her hand slid down further and Amy whined desperately, water splashing over the sides of the tub as Jess got her hand between Amy’s legs, stroking her thigh. She looked like a greedy little thing in the mirror, face flushed, getting off on literally nothing, so desperate that just thrusting mindlessly into air was enough, and the image that presented made her blush all the harder but also made her so, so wet.

Jess’s hand pulled away. “Let’s rinse out your hair.”

Amy panted, sucking in great gulps of air as she tried to slow her racing heart. Jess’s eyes were like gleaming black pebbles, and Amy knew that Jess could hear her raging pulse, was drawn to it.

That probably should’ve sent her running for the exits, but instead made her want to beg.

Amy ducked her head under the water, let Jess get all the suds out, then climbed out of the tub and accepted the offered towel to dry herself off.

“There’s no possible way you could go home tonight,” Jess murmured. “Why don’t you sleep here?”

Amy wrapped the towel around herself, adopting a demure look. “Oh, I couldn’t possibly impose on you…”

Jess clucked her tongue. “Not at all. Although there is the matter of… repayment that you mentioned…”

“Yes?” Amy could hardly breathe and she wanted to punch her fist in the air in victory.

Jess stepped up to her, wrapping an arm around her and pinning them together. Amy had to hold in her whimper. The towel and Jess’s thin shift were the only things separating them and they weren’t doing much. Jess ran a finger lightly down Amy’s throat. “You know what I am.”

“Y-yes.”

“Then you know what I want.”

“D-does it hurt?” Amy asked, batting her eyes innocently.

Jess leaned in, her hand tightening on Amy’s throat, her lips right at Amy’s ear. “When done the right way it doesn’t hurt at all.”

She kissed the soft skin behind Amy’s ear. “In fact when done at the right time, it can bring ecstasy.”

“When’s the right time?”

Jess kissed lower down her neck, right over her pulse point. “As you come for me.”

Hell. Yes. “Please–”

With supernatural speed, Amy found herself pushed, carried, backwards until she collided with the bed, Jess on top of her, and Jess finally, _finally_ kissing her.

Amy moaned, bringing her hands up to spear her fingers in Jess’s thick blonde hair, spreading her legs for Jess to fall in between, the weight of Jess’s body bearing her down into the mattress. “That’s it,” Jess panted, her voice carrying an unholy growl to it. Amy shivered. “Make noise for me, sweet thing.”

Jess grabbed Amy’s wrists, pinning them over her head with one hand, and Amy just about lost her mind, whining desperately. Jess yanked Amy’s towel off, ripping her own shift, apparently uncaring whatever fabric got damaged so long as they were skin to skin. Her mouth worked down to Amy’s throat, and Jess shifted, moving their bodies until Amy could arch up and– _oh_ , oh yes, _yes–_

“That’s it,” Jess encouraged as Amy thrust wildly, chasing that high, her vision blurring. Sparks were flying up her body, through her spine, writhing like a desperate animal against Jess’s strong, unyielding grip. “Take what you need, Amy, good girl.”

Amy’s eyes practically rolled back into her head, all of it too much, too much–and then she felt a swift prick, pleasure-pain in her neck, and Jess— _ohhhhh fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck—_

She came with a desperate scream, Jess growling in satisfaction on top of her, her limbs heavy and chest heaving.

Jess lapped at her neck, pushing up to get a look at Amy’s face. “Very sweet indeed,” Jess purred. “Like honey. Consider your debt paid.”

“It’s still storming outside,” Amy pointed out.

“So it is.” Jess grinned at her. “However will we pass the time?”

Amy pointedly bit her lip and Jess laughed, securing a hand in Amy’s hair. “Well, we’ll start with that then,” she ordered lightly, guiding Amy down.

* * *

“You did _what_!?” Lucy shrieked two days later, when Amy had finished explaining why she’d vanished for the weekend. “What is this, one of those smutty Gothic novels!?”

Wyatt looked rather like this was the last thing he ever wanted to hear about his ex. Flynn was managing to have a very polite coughing fit in the background.

“It was fun,” Amy replied. “And Jess will be stopping by the house sometimes now.”

Lucy looked like she was in physical pain upon learning her sister had purposefully walked through a rainstorm to play the part of the unwitting ingenue and get fucked by a vampire. “I can’t unlearn any of this, Amy.”

Flynn’s polite coughing fit continued.

“Welp, too bad.” Amy plopped down in a chair and picked up a mirror to examine how her hickeys were healing. “Besides, we were very safe, Jess disinfected her fangs and everything.”

Flynn lost the battle and the polite coughing fit turned into choked, desperate laughter.

Amy just smiled serenely up at her sister. If Lucy—or Jess, or anyone—thought that Amy had used up all of her ideas, well, they’d be (un)dead wrong.


End file.
